


Temperance

by theholylight



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, OT3, Slow Burn, all are minor except the first two mentioned, before futaba joins and leading up to it, couples added as they appear or are hinted at, in general just a big au, kawakami starts to buy 'weapons' for the pt, might get a persona too at some point, non-persona user character possibly gets persona au, not sure if iwai is his last or first name, otp, set sometime in august where its reasonable to have maxed out kawakami, so easy to ignore if you don't like them, so have this, spoilers for everything starting the moment of futaba joining, temperance persona users need more... everything really, will add more tags when i think of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-16 23:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11263164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theholylight/pseuds/theholylight
Summary: To find one's balance in life...(Or, Kawakami gets tired of Akira's barely subtle and bad skills at keeping secrets and decides to do something about it)





	1. Work For The Phantom Thieves

**Author's Note:**

> I'm stating this here so that I don't taint my tags: akira/kawakami (in a romantic manner) will be made fun of and scoffed at in this fic - including by kawakami herself since I'm writing her as though she had common sense :) - so if that's not your thing, the back button exists.
> 
> However, the main focus will be Kawakami/Iwai's growing relationship as well as the Goro/Akira one, altough more subtle than the first one mentioned. 
> 
> Not sure how many chapters this will have, we will have to wait and see ^^
> 
> SPOILER WARNING: goes from the end of Futaba's palace up to possible the sixth dungeon and beyond. You have been warned :)

"Hey, hey! Come over here!"

Finding his homeroom teacher whom he hadn't even called over that evening in his bedroom, Akira briefly stood in shock before walking over to her where she was sitting in the chair at his work desk, remembering to drop off Morgana's bag as the 'cat' jumped out, curiously looking at the scene that was about to unfold.

"Can you believe this? A female teacher from Kosei was caught in bed with her student!" Kawamaki shook her head, eyeing him. "You are friends with a Kitagawa-kun there, right? I think you mentioned him briefly... it wasn't him, in case you were concerned... man, why would she do that? That's a total career killer right there!" she scoffed, crossing her legs. "Even if she were to get out of jail, I'm not sure if she would be able to find a job again in this field of work... oh well, not my concern..." she threw the newspaper she had been reading from behind her, gaze fully focused on Akira now. "I was wondering why you were so late tonight. Did you forget that you've told me to make this lockpick?"

"O-oh!"

"Honestly, I know you are lazy and all but forgetful too?" Kawakami sighed, standing up as she smothered down her distasteful skirt. "I should just come in my normal clothes next time, I'm not even sure why they allowed me to keep the uniform in the first place... no matter, why did you hurry up here?" she smirked at him teasingly. "I did see quite a spiffing young man at the counter before making my way up here, the look of pure shock on his face was priceless!"

"H-he saw you!?" it didn't take Akira three guesses to know who she meant, did Sojiro leave alone in the cafe before she came over? Futaba was recovering, true, but that seemed almost careless...

"Yeah, said that the boss left him there since he knew he would be on good behavior. You could learn a thing or two from him." Kawakami chided. "Such as doing your homework on time, he seemed to be doing that from what I saw... he attends Kosei with your friend, right? 3rd year?"

"How did you...?"

"Please, Kurusu-kun. I **am** a teacher. All the 3rd years who show any concern for their grades act the same." it was obvious that she didn't think he would be like that next year. "Still, he did say briefly that he was waiting for you so hmmmmm... is this a cute high school senpai-kohai story?" she grinned at Akira playfully, making her way towards the stairs as he blushed and spluttered. "Oh, anyways, is there anything else you need me to do? You should know by now not to call me back to make you coffee or anything like that, I'd rather do everything in one sitting then make my way home only to be called back..."

"... w-what? Nothing, y-you can go." Akira tried to find some sense despite her shocking view on the truth that he was trying to hide. The detective was against them and yet... "I just need to buy some wea-..."

"Weapons?" Kawakami repeated as he spluttered and shook his head, clearly regretting his almost slip. "I guess the Phantom Thieves would need those... like any good teacher, I can't allow you wonder around more than you already have, so hand over the amount of money you think you needed and I will go buy them."  
  
"W-what!?"

"Stop repeating yourself, it's unsightly." she wrinkled her nose. "Actually, I should have enough money from all the times you paid me. Wait here and see if that lockpick is any good, I did try my best!"

With a bright smile, the woman turned and headed downstairs, ignoring his shouts for her to come back...

... the third year was still on the counter, head laid on his work as he slept after having probably studied all night. Shaking her head, she walked towards a corner where some blankets laid and took one, pulling it's warmth over his sleeping body. "And they wonder why they get colds..."

Hoping that Akira didn't wake him up with his shouting, Kawakami opened the cafe door, exiting as she began making her way towards the only somewhat realistic weapon shop that she could think of, not noticing the brunet's eyes snap open with some unknown emotion... 

* * *

 

"This is it, huh?"

Kawakami eyed the sign that read 'Untouchable', counting the money beneath her chin as she walked inside, the door's bell signaling her arrival as a gruff man who sat behind the counter looked up, glancing at her with a small amount of shock before speaking.

"We don't se-"

"I'm here on the behalf of the Phantom Thieves." it was probably a good thing the shop was otherwise empty as his eyes widened at the bold declaration. "I heard they buy weapons and armor here and as I don't deem my underage student as safe to wander around this late at night, I decided to make myself useful and do this in his stead. You can expect me from now, I won't mess up whatever deal the two of you made."

"You...!"

"Me, what?" the man reeled back at the strange aggression, shaking his head. "Sadayo Kawakami, nice to meet you as they say. Now, I don't care for your name, let's get down to business."

"What?"

"What is it with people interrupting me and repeating themselves today?" the darker-haired brunette wondered. "No matter, let's see.... this new whip could be useful, lemme look at the knives as well..."

Clearly shook at the unexpected turn of events when he was expecting Akira, the man slowly stood up and went off to find his new knife collection for her as she busied herself with the currently on display whip one - this woman was a strange one, but if she said she was with Akira...

... well, who was he to complain?

* * *

 

"Oh, how very interesting!"

"Master?"

Igor chuckled, eyeing his twin attendants with an amused smirk as he waved his hand in a careless manner. "No concerns whatsoever, Caroline. It seems as though our inmate had his fate changed without his input."

"How is that possible?" Justine's eyes widened, shocked as Caroline muttered something about the 'idiot' always having to do things his way. "I thought..."

"... so did I." he cut across her. "However, confidants are truly something fascinating... we might even get to meet this extraordinary woman who changed his path with her simple resolve!"

"Master!?" Caroline froze, he never spoke like that before...

... Igor, however, didn't notice, already cackling about how 'interesting' this was and what they could do with this...


	2. Mistaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira cleans Kawakami's apartment and things start to take an interesting turn when Futaba wakes up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my friend who wanted to see a fic which had Akira clean Kawakami's apartment because he was thankful to her for everything she did for him up till that point.
> 
> As for the implied relationship(s) tag, it will be removed soon and I will tag the ships that will appear in this fic as they... well... appear. However, everything after Goro/Akira will be just background ships so to speak, easily skippable if you dislike them. 
> 
> I think that's all for now ^^

"Are you _sure_ you want to do this?"

Akira snorted as she asked the same question - again. He had stopped counting how many times it has been so far, coughing a bit as he dusted at the space behind her TV in the living room, his teacher having a pretty nice but dust-covered apartment, which was just another sign over how busy and exhausted she really was... and exactly the reason why he was doing what he was doing right now - cleaning her apartment, having started from the kitchen to the bathroom and now was stuck in the living room for one pretty stubborn speck of dust...

"You..."

"Like I said, I want to do this. Please, just let me have this."

Kawakami sighed, shaking her head as she stared at her pupil battling with the dirt like it was some sort of monster - she didn't realize yet how close to the truth her guess really was...

"Alright, fine... anyways, didn't you say that the girl was going to wake up soon?"

... being a member of the Phantom Thieves - sort of, she didn't quite know how they worked so she mostly helped by purchasing weapons and other items - meant that she was in the know about some things, such as the latest person whose heart they had changed, Futaba Sakura, the daughter of the owner of the cafe where he lived at.

"Yeah, we will need her help to deal with Medjed, none of us are exactly tech savvy..." 

"Not surprised." Kawakami snorted in amusement as she moved to prepare a cup of coffee, not even asking if he wanted one as he was too stubborn right now to worry about such things. Noticing he had given up on that one spot and started to move towards her bedroom, she shouted after him. "Be sure not to peak at the files. I don't want you to see any test results or something."

"Understood!"

"You better!"

Deciding to wait for him to finish up in whatever he had his mind set on right now, Kawakami moved towards her couch, turning on the TV and making herself comfortable as she did.

 

\-- 

 

"Which reminds me, where is Akira-kun exactly?"

"Cleaning Kawakami-sensei's apartment, Makoto. Or so he said when I texted him this morning..."

It was already noon and the brunette sighed, brushing her fringe a bit as she made herself comfy in a chair Sojiro brought over for them to sit in while waiting for Futaba to wake up... anytime now.

"... no matter, I just wanted him to be around in case Futaba-chan woke up..."

"It's not that big of a deal, is it?" Yusuke spoke from his spot by the redhead's desk, notepad and pen at the ready as he sketched the sleeping Futaba, having gotten inspiration from the 'sleeping beauty' aspect of it all or something like that, Ann had learned not to question him long ago. Beside him, Ryuji was sipping on some carbonated drink, eyes also peeled on the girl. If she didn't know any better, she would think they were both interested in her but that couldn't be, right, since they were dating?

"I guess not, since she already knows who he is..."

"Well, let's hope Futaba-chan wakes up soon, yeah?" Ann smiled lightly, leaning over her chair to place her head on her girlfriend's shoulder. "Then everything will be alright!"

 

\-- 

 

"You've got to let me pay you!"

"No way!" Akira protested. "I gave you that money on my own free will...!"

Kawakami scoffed, sipping on some of her coffee as she leaned against her apartment's front door. "If you think I'm going to let my student clean my place without being paid..."

"I don't think that." he said quickly. "I just wanted to help you out, sensei. You seemed so... tired."

"Tired?"

Akira could hear the weary tone in her voice, clearly she wasn't used to anyone caring about her in many ways... he idly wondered how similiar she and Goro Akechi were in that regard, remembering how the detective jumped at even the smallest acts of kindness towards him...

"Thinking of your beloved?" Kawakami winked teasingly, reaching back to place her empty cup down before he could protest. "No matter... I... thank you."

"You are welcome!" 

She chuckled as his bright 'innocent' smile, frowning when coughing was heard, causing her to look away and towards.... that gun shop owner? He lived nearby?

"Hey." he spoke in what she soon learned was his usual, grave yet almost mocking voice that did things to her heart that she didn't want to think about... "I thought you were busy?"

Feeling Akira look at her in question, Kawakami found that her voice had left her...

 

\-- 

  
"Ehm...eh..."

"Futaba-chan!?"

The small sounds of pain along with Ann's surprised yelped and Yusuke's indignant 'art shouldn't move so much' alerted the other members of one Futaba Sakura's awakening, Morgana jumped to sit beside her as she slowly, gingerly, sat up - clearly, she wasn't in the most fittest of conditions. Physically or socially as she gasped, staring at all of them looking at her...

"It's alright." the brunette beside her stood up and slowly approached her as not to scare her. "We won't harm you. I'm Makoto, you possibly might remember me..."

"!" The redhead's eyes widened in an almost comical manner, which caused Yusuke to frame his fingers to 'capture' the moment and his boyfriend to chuckle at his reaction to that, which in turn made her look at them questioningly. "I s-see.... ehm... and the rest of you?"

Certainly, she had seen them in her Palace and before that, but she never actually got their names beside Makoto and some Akira's...

"I'm Ann!" the blonde girl cheerfully said. "And this is Morgana - you probably already met him - and those are Yusuke and Ryuji, his boyfriend and my dork friend."

"Ann!"

"Can't lie to the girl, can I? You **are** a dork!"

As the two bickered like the old friends they were, Yusuke couldn't help but notice one of Futaba's eyes twitching... but he didn't dare to hope that she might share his and Ryuji's interest in her right back at them... not when she just woke up, there were more important things to worry about...

"And Yusuke is an artist, so you shouldn't be worried if he acts that way around you!" Morgana told her cheerfully over the loud voices of the blondes. "He gets inspired by everything, really..."

"Is that so..."

The sudden yet nearly silent disappointment in Futaba's voice was noticed by Makoto now, as Yusuke was too busy sketching Ann and Ryuji, humming to himself as he did so. Was she perhaps...? No matter, she would think about that later once they met up with Akira - and Kawakami - to discuss what they were to do next... 

**Author's Note:**

> So here is the sort of prologue? Not sure.
> 
> I want adult Persona users in modern Persona games that are on the side of the 'good guys' so to speak, so here's the idea? :D
> 
> If you guys have any suggestions for Kawakami's Persona and it's evolution and skills - though it would be nice if it was already 'evolved' since their confidant is assumed maxed at this point, but it's not a must - they are very much welcome! Just make sure that they make sense with the Temperance Arcana and what it represents, skill-wise at least. I'm curious to see what you guys can think of ^^ 
> 
> Oh and before anyone asks, Kawakami's weapons once she gets a Persona will be a scythe and dual revolvers, unless I decide to change it or something :D
> 
> Iwai may or may not end up joining her in that regard, we shall see... this is a slow burn after all :D


End file.
